


Simon & friends vs. the homosapiens agenda

by orphan_account



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the first book (simon vs. the homosapiens agenda)





	1. Chapter 1

Simon Spier 

 

I smiled nervously at Bram who was standing next to me in front of my parents.  
"simon " Mom said smiling at me and bram " We're going to have to set a few ground rules here" 

I groaned knowing that the big "talk" was coming. 

"Yes, Simon we're having the talk " Mom said with a stern look. " Do we really have to do this in front of Bram?" I asked giving bram an apologetic look to which his reaction was a calming smile. 

"Yes Simon this is something we have to do with the both of you!" mom said looking at me. " Mom!" I whined. 

"Just one thing use protection ok?" mom said smiling at me and bram. " Yes mom!" I said sighing. 

"now" mom said smiling at the both of us "we brought some dessert!" Bram and I's faces lit up as we ran to the door where mom had put the paper bag with 2 frosted oranges in it.

I took them out and gave one to bram. 

"try it!" I said smiling at bram. Bram smiled and took the frosted orange.  
I got 2 spoons for us, then walked to the couch with Bram. 

I gave a spoon to bram and sat down with him. 

We ate our frosted oranges and just sat there. 

Everything was awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately after a while Bram had to go back home.  
I went outside with him and took him to the porch. 

" I had fun today " Bram said taking my hands in his. "Really even after the whole talk with my mom?" I asked smiling at Bram. " Yes Simon even after the whole talk with your mother " Bram said smiling me brightly. "Text me when you get home?" I asked kissing his hands. Bram nodded " promise?" I asked him.  
"Promise " He said smiling at me. 

I squeezed his hands before he walked off to his car which was parked in front of my house.  
Bram went inside and waved at me before he drove off. 

I smiled to myself as I stared at Bram's car which drove into the distance. 

"Someone looks happy " Alice said walking to me and standing next to me. "I am" I said turning to Alice and smiling at her brightly. Alice smiled at me then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm happy you're happy " Alice said with her arms wrapped around me.

After awhile we pulled apart from our bone crushing embrace. 

"I'm happy you're happy too" I said smiling at Alice

We smiled at each other in silence for a while. 

"So when are you and Theo heading back to Wesleyan University ?" I asked smiling at Alice. 

Alice smiled at me. 

"I've decided to take a while off of school for a while " Alice said smiling at me. "But what about you and Theo?" I asked worried. " He understands. I've been missing out on you and Nora's lives way too much!" Alice said frowning. "But what about your university degree?!?!?" I asked now really worried. "I'm taking a break Simon not leaving Wesleyan University Forever !" Alice said punching my shoulder playfully. I smiled at Alice and chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while of me and Alice just standing on the porch watching the cars go by we decided to have a "porch partay" 

We even sent out invitations to the members of the family and Theo.   
Nora went out with her guitar and a few blankets in her hands.   
Theo went outside as well.   
Dad and mom were the last ones to arrive. 

We all sat down on the chairs on the porch. 

"We haven't done this in a long time " Mom said sighing. "True" I said smiling.   
Nora gave all of us blankets. I ended up sharing one with Alice and Theo since there weren't enough blankets. 

After Nora played a guitar song we got more comfortable.   
Alice's legs were on Theo's and her head was on my leg. My legs were on the table. Dad and mom were cuddled up in their blankets since it had gotten dark and Bieber had found a nice place on Nora's lap. 

"Another song!!!" Alice said after Nora finished what must have been her 4th song. 

Nora chuckled and smiled at Alice. "Any song requests ?" Nora asked smiling.   
"Somewhere over the rainbow!" Alice said clapping. We all groaned. "Alice That's the 4th time in a row that you've requested that song !" I said groaning. "What it's a good Song!" Alice said smirking. 

I checked my phone to see a missed call from Bram. 

I tapped Alice's head to signal that I wanted to get up. Alice let me get up. I then ran inside and up to my room. Once I got to my room I closed my door and called Bram. "Hello?" A tired voice asked. "Bram god I'm so sorry I was having a porch partay with Alice, Nora,Mom,dad and Theo and I totally forgot that you were going to call me!" I said shaking my head at myself. "It's fine Simon " Bram said calmly. "I'm so sorry!" I said sadly. "Simon It's ok I get it!" Bram said laughing. "You do? God I...you're the best boyfriend ever!" I said smiling.   
Bram chuckled " well I'm at home now I got home an hour ago!" Bram said. "Gosh I'm so sorry " I repeated again. "If you don't shut up now I am going to hang up!" Bram said giggling. I smiled to myself and went to my bed. " I'll shut up " I said smiling. "Good" Nram said "And Simon what's a porch partay???". I chuckled "It's a party with members of the family and guests. We sit outside and eat ice cream and talk" I said smiling. 

"Cool you're going to have to invite me to one of those!" Bram said. "I definitely will" I said smiling. "So what would you do if I were with you at the party right now?" Bram asked me. I could tell he was smiling. 

"Hmmm maybe I would spoil you with Ben and jerry's ice cream!" I said smiling. "Oh really and would you feed me this Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" Bram asked. "Maybe I would what would you do?" I asked smiling. "I would bring oreos just for you " Bram said with a sexy whisper. 

"Oh you're the best!" I said smiling. 

For a second the both of us were silent. It was a comfortable silence.   
Then we started talking about books we've read and oreos, and drama club and other stuff like that. I didn't notice the time passing by. 

When I had finished everyone had moved to the living room. 

Alice looked at me and gave me a knowing smile. I smiled back at her. 

At 10:15 we all went to bed.


End file.
